User blog:Weew1213/Raiden (MGR) vs Raiden (MK) "Rain Masters"
This is a battle between Raidens or Rain Masters ''but, there can only be one! '''There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! LET THEM FIGHT!' ''' '' Raiden (MGR) '''Raiden, real name, Jack, and nicknamed Jack the Ripper, began as a child soldier in 1989 where he fought in the Liberian Civil War where he was kept "controllable" through a healthy "image training" regiment of hollywood action movies and food mixed with gunpowder. He was adopted by Solidus Snake, who demostrated to Raiden that blades were a more noble weapon than firearms by using a knife to slice open a man's throat in front of the boy. He earned a fearsome reputation for his substantially higher kill count than his fellow child soldiers, but when the war ended, Solidus had him taken to the United States where The Patriots obtained him and injected him with nanomachines. Haunted by the past he hated as he grew up, Jack joined the United States military where he met his future wife Rosemary. Eventually, he joined the newly reformed FOXHOUND group. In 2009, Raiden became involved with the Big Shell Incident, where Raiden battled the plans of The Patriots and the mass produced Metal Gear Rays, as detailed in the game Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. After the events of the game, he was captured by the Patriots and used in experiments in which his head and spine were implanted in an exoskeleton body resembling the Cyborg Ninja, Frank Jaeger. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Raiden resurfaced to rescue Solid Snake and Naomi Hunter from Vamp and his GEKKO. While gravely wounded by the nanomachine-enhanced Vamp, Raiden was able to recover in time to help Snake once again when the old soldier returned to Shadow Moses Island to battle Liquid, preventing Snake's death at the cost of both of his arms. During Snake's final mission, Raiden returned to help Snake one last time- wielding his blade with his mouth and feet to hold the line against Liquid's soldiers as Snake traveled down the Microwave Hallway to shut down The Patriot's AI. After the events of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Raiden's body was rebuilt further and he founded a new PMC group to protect people. Raiden (MGR) Weapon Showcase= I showcase all of Raiden's weapons. |-| High Frequency Murasama= This blade is a very sharp blade, able to cut through buildings and machines that were able to survive nuclear bombs, with so much ease, at blinding speed as well. |-|L'Etranger= A polearm made out of Dwarf Gekko arms, with a blade on both ends. Capable of rapid attacks, with Raiden alternating between using it as a polearm and a whip automatically during combos. |-|Dystopia= Essentially a grappling hook, Dystopia allows Raiden to remotely attack or pull himself to enemies. Dystopia charges up if not used for a moment, glowing purple instead of blue; in this state it also delivers a powerful stun attack to anything it strikes. |-|Bloodlust= A pair of HF Machetes combined into massive shears. They are a slow but extremely powerful weapon in Raiden's hands, used for sweeping, heavy strikes. All of Bloodlust's moves can be charged for additional damage and hits, including its air slash. Unlike the other subweapons, equipping Bloodlust does not disable the sweep kick (back-forward-strong) or thunder strike (forward-forward-strong) special moves, even though the movelist implies it does. Bloodlust's strike animations have absolute priority and give Raiden an immense defense boost, to the point that on lower difficulties he is basically invincible while swinging it; he can, for example, avoid being knocked down by a charging Gekko if he is swinging Bloodlust when it contacts him. There is a substantial wind-up and wind-down time to each swing in which he remains vulnerable, however. Bloodlust deals so much damage it is actually possible to skip entire phases of bosses with it. ''Powers and Abilities *Impossibly Proficient in Melee Combat: ''Able to slice precision strikes at lightning speed and accurate, too. Was able to best his mentor before the cyborg transformation. Is also able to use his blade with his foot at lightning speed as just accurate as he was with his hands. *''Immense Superhuman Strength: ''Was able to swing a Gekko with his as if it was easy as walking and able to throw a Metal Gear RAY with some effort and this wasn't even his "final form", when he did enter his "final form", he fought an EXELSUS with the same amount of effort overpowerd and decommisioned it with it's own limb. *''Superhuman Speed: ''Able to keep a super fast speed for a great period of time and his speed is so great, he was able to run up with wall without falling. *''Superhuman Durability: ''Raiden's superhuman durability makes him virtually indestructible due to the parts of his body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. Because of his durability, Raiden, at times, had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to subdue Vamp and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Snake. In addition, his durability was such that he claimed that he was immune to the effects of microwave emitters. His first cyborg body's durability was relatively low as it was lacking armor and was obsolete with limited battlefield potential in 2018. With his second cyborg body his durability increased tremendously as demonstrated in Denver, Colorado after raiding World Marshal HQ. While escaping with Doktor, he fell off the cargo helicopter and survived largely intact, while leaving a large crater. *''Electric Punches: ''Can generate electricity in his arms to punch his opponents. *''Zandatsu: ''A mode where to Raiden, time slows down and he is able to cut precision strikes at blinding speed. *''Jack the Ripper: ''This is where if Raiden's pain receptors are damaged, he loses all sense of sanity and pain. He attacks in more of a aggressive manner and faster, too. ''Raiden (MK) ''' '' '''Raiden, is the God of Thunder and mentor to Liu Kang. He recruited Liu Kang, Johhny Cage, and Sonya Blade to participate in the tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament. To prevent Earthrealm from falling into the hands of Shang Tsung, and his master Shao Kahn. Raiden has helped Earthrealm against many dangerous foes including the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the evil Emperor Shao Kahn, the fallen Elder God Shinnok, and the Dragon King Onaga. Each foe knows that Raiden is a powerful and deadly adversary and while they may never admit it they are wary, and respect the God of Thunders power. After many years of battling alongside the heroes of Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn was able to become invincible and strike down nearly all of the Earthrealm warriors. As he mercilessly beat Raiden to death, the Thunder God sent a message to the past, the overly ambiguous "He must win", that his past self received, creating a divergent timeline in which Raiden must prevent the actions of the original timeline from unfolding. The new timeline Raiden was only able to succeed in making things worse in his attempts to fix the timeline. His actions caused Kung Lao's death at the hands of Shao Kahn, the transformation of the second Sub-Zero into a Cyborg Ninja, and the deaths of nearly all the Earthrealm warriors at the hands of Sindel, with the exceptions of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Raiden finally realized that "He must win" referred to Shao Kahn himself, and that the Emperor must be allowed to merge the two universes of Outworld and Earthrealm, as he had not yet won Mortal Kombat, this would be considered breaking the rules and allow the Elder Gods to interfere, unleashing their rage on Shao Kahn through Raiden. Shao Kahn was defeated, but at a great personal cost. Raiden (MK) Weapon Showcase= I will showcase all of Raiden (MK)'s weapons. |-|Fists= Raiden uses this a lot in combat, preferably with electricity attached. |-|Legs= Uses this mostly to take town opponents.|-|Staff= Raiden's staff is his preferred weapon and the Elder Gods gave him this weapon as a gift. This staff is made from a special kind of wood that can withstand shocks of electricity.|-| War Hammer= This War Hammer which, Raiden used this weapon in join with his chosen defenders of Earthrealm to aid in their fight against the fallen Elder God Shinnok and his Army of Darkness in a battle to save the realms once more. ''Powers and Abilities *Electric Attacks: 'Torpedo is an attack where he launches himself against his opponent and pushes them to the wall. ''Lightning ''is an attack where he can charge up a ball of electricity at his opponent. ''Electrocute ''is an attack where he lifts his opponent and shocks them while touching them. ''Shocker ''is an attack where he grabs his opponent and shocks them. ''Rising Thunder ''is an attack where charges at his opponent with a charged electric uppercut. ''Static Trap ''is where he sets a trap of electricity and if his opponents gets trapped, they get electricuted. He can set multiple of these down. *Master Martial Artist: 'Raiden knows all kinds of Martial Arts including Nan Chuan and Jujustu. *Throw: ''Raiden grabs the opponent by the neck to force them against the ground, and then fires streams of lightning to send them sliding backwards across the floor. *''Teleport: ''Raiden can teleport anywhere he wants, including above his opponent and behind them. *''X-Ray Attack: ''It's called Shock Therapy. Shock Therapy ''is where Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponent's spine, breaking it in half. *Fatalities: 'Bug Eyes- ''Raiden grabs his opponent by the face, releasing powerful currents of electricity into their head, causing their eyeballs to pop out, still hanging by the optic nerves. The electric charge becomes so powerful their head pops off their neck and as it falls down, Raiden destroys it with a final blast of lightning. Conducting Rod''- Raiden blasts a bolt of electricity which runs down on the ground and hits the opponents legs, blowing the opponent's legs off. Then summons his staff and proceeds to stab his opponent in the mouth with the staff and electrocutes his opponent using the staff as an electric rod to fry his opponent. X-Factors ''X-Factors Explanations'' *Melee:' As I've said before, Jack is impossibly proficient with his Murasama blade, slicing at lightning speeds, and knowing a bit of Martial Arts as well, but, Lord Raiden from Mortal Kombat, has some martial arts skills as well and they're very impressive. *Experience:'' Jack may have fought Gekkos, soldiers and huge Metal Gears but, that type of thing is normal for Lord Raiden. *''Brutality: ''Lord Raiden does fatalities to finish off his opponent which are rather gruesome but, Jack enters his Jack the Ripper mode and there's a reason he's called that. *''Electric Ability: ''The reason Jack has a low electric rating is because he only had one instance that he used electricity and that was one time only but, it stunned a group of soldiers while, Lord Raiden is the god of thunder. *''Durability:'' Lord Raiden has the durability in any normal fighter when entered in the MK tournament but, Jack has taken blows that would mutilate a normal and shrugged it off like it was nothing. ''Notes *Votes need to have proper spelling and grammar to count at all. *Votes also must have 5+ sentences or edges to count. *This battle will take place in an arena. *Voting ends on Sept. 26th The Battle between "Rain Masters" A man slowly, sits up from his bed and tiredly, slides himself from the covers and walks out to the hallway. With his eyes seeming to be half open while, his vision says otherwise. He walks over to the cafeteria to get himself some coffee. He grabs a mug and puts it under the coffee machine then, waits for it to fill up. Once it's done, he picks it up and takes a sip. "Ah, yes! There's a fight today!" He thinks gleefully to himself. He then, looks at calendar. "Rain Masters, eh?" He thinks with a grin. After that, he looks out the window to which, shows the arena and the sun begins to rise over the horizon, as he is watching, he finishes his coffee, and puts over where the dirty dishes are left. He then, goes over to a special room of his. But, as he is walking over there, he is interrupted by a soldier. "General, you going to the weight room?" He asks. "Yes, private. You going to get some coffee?" "Nah, I'm going to get some tea. See you there, general." He salutes the general and walks to the cafeteria. The general then, walks to the weight room and enters. He searches for the bench press and eventually, finds it. He walks over, sits down, and slides himself under the bar. He looks to see if any weights are added. "45s, huh? Must've been some p*ssy. Eh, guess, it'll be my warm-up." He thinks to himself with a chuckle and takes the bar off of the rack. He then, begins lifting the bar up and down with ease. A couple of hours later… A soldier searches up and down the halls for his commanding officer. He finally finds him in the lieutenant's office. "Sir, they're ready." A soldier whispers in the general's ear. "Thank you, Sergeant." The general acknowledges. The soldier salutes and he salutes back. They both turn and walk in different directions, the general heads towards the arena and the soldier.... well, I don't know where he's going. The general keeps heading towards his objective, passing soldiers along the way and saluting him as he passes. Once he reaches the entrance to the arena, he sees a velvet curtain hanging from the top of the doorway. He takes a deep breath and walks through. The roar of the crowd, feels exhilarating, he then, picks up the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the Rain Masters?!" He asks them in an excited manner. The crowd cheers in response. "I can't hear you!" He whoops. The crowd roars even louder. "Alright, in the red corner, from the realm of the Gods, weighing at 234 lbs, the god of thunder, Raiden! And in the blue corner, from Parts Unknown, the cyborg ninja, Raiden, from Metal Gear Solid!" He says with excitement and after he finished his sentence, the crowd roars once more in response to him. In the arena, where both opponents are looking at one another. "Why are we fighting against one another?" Jack asks. "The crowd have sick and twisted minds. We are nothing but puppets to them. We fight when they want another fight. When one of us dies, another man or woman takes our place to be used again. It doesn't matter if we live or die, the crowd eats it up like the sick pigs they are." Raiden angrily replies. "The only thing that we can do now, is put on a good show." Jack returns as he lifts his sword. “No, that is not the only thing we can do!” Raiden counters. “We can break out of here!” He advises to Jack. He flies up and blasts the wall with electricity; Jack does the same with his L’Etranger and smacks the wall with it. Jack then, switches to his Murasama and slashes as fast as he can at the wall but, to no avail; Raiden fails as well. Raiden slowly drops down and sighs. “I’m sorry that I have to do this.” Raiden takes out his War Hammer and gets into combat position. “So, am I. I will see you in another life.” Jack puts away his Murasama and equips the Dystopia. He launches it at Raiden and it sticks to his chest. He shocks Raiden and it seems to have no effect on him. Raiden responds with breaking both of them and charges at Jack. He responds to this by waiting for his opponent to attack by just... standing there. Raiden lifts the hammer to the side of his head and swings at the Jack’s ribs. When it makes contact and after a second or two, Jack firmly grasps the hammer once, it bounces off of him. Raiden gives a shocked look towards Jack’s grasped hand on the hammer and looks up at his face and kicks him in the chest. Jack responds with kick as well but, it is blocked Raiden’s leg. They repeat these blows to each other legs, hitting the calves, with rapid precision. Jack then, tries to stomp on Raiden’s foot and he responds with a dropkick to his opponent’s chest, which, Jack steps back a little. He then, throws a punch in which, Raiden crouches and uppercuts him so hard that he flips over but, catches himself by touching the ground with of his hands and lands on his feet. He then kicks Raiden so fast, that he didn’t feel the pain until Jack stopped kicking him in multiple spots and falls to his then, on his face. Raiden struggles to get back up and once he lifts his head to look at his opponent, the Bloodlust is pointed at his face. Raiden slowly gets up, hammer still in one hand and Raiden tries to swing at Jack but he knocks it out of the way. Jack then, tries to use a vertical slash at Raiden but Raiden blocks it. Jack tries to pull the blades out but, it seems like they are stuck. Raiden tries to pull the Bloodlust out of his hands but, they both end up struggling until the handles of the Bloodlust pop off. They both look the objects in their hands and drop them. They both grab their staffs/polearms and once again, charge at one another. Before either make contact, Jack turns sideways and does a flip. Before he plants his feet on the ground, the L’Etranger makes contact with Raiden’s staff. They once, try to harm one another but, they keep making contact with their ranged weapons attacking different part of their staffs. Jack then, kicks the staff and his opponent slides back. Jack then, runs up and kicks him square in the jaw, making him fall straight on his back, but, the second he touches the ground, Raiden quickens himself to kip/nip up. But, once he lands on his feet, he sees a whip going straight for his face but, Raiden’s quick to block it with his staff to which, it is grasped by the whip and is pulled out of his hands. He once again, sees that that the whip is coming for his face but, Raiden snatches it out of the air and wraps it around his forearm and electrocutes it. The whip feels limp and is then, dropped onto the ground. Raiden, then launches himself at Jack (doing that signature yell of his) and pushes him to the wall. Jack on the ground after being forced to the wall, is picked up by his opponent and electrocuted. But, Raiden's not done; Jack is lifted off of the ground, lifted 20 feet and electrocuted once more, and then, dropped to the ground. Still on the ground, dazed, Raiden, teleports behind him and sets an electric trap and teleports back to where he was. Once, he does get up, he finds his opponent charging his fist and once it was fully charged, he slides (with electricity behind him) and gives Jack a nice uppercut, knocking him into the trap which, knocks him back into Raiden’s grip, which is on his neck and he then slams him onto the ground. When he does, he fires electricity at Jack which slides him back into the wall so hard, that it cracks. Once, he gets up, he is hit a ball of electricity. Jack, slowly gets up and chuckles. “You got anything better than that?” He says with a grin on his face. A gunshot rings out and Jack immediately activates his Zandatsu and he sees a bullet slowly making its way to Raiden. Jack dashes his way over to the bullet and with his Murasama, cuts it into little pieces with incredible precision. He then, deactivates the Zandatsu and time resumes as normal. “This will be a fair fight! No interference should be allowed even if I am losing this fight.” Jack yells to the crowd and to the general. “Also, thank you for all of those shocks, I kinda needed them.” Jack chuckles as he secretly charges his arms with electricity. He then, gives Raiden a good punch square in the jaw, causing him to fall to his knees. He then, gets back up on his feet, but is met with a barrage of electric-charged punches and a punch to the cheek bone, which makes Raiden fall down, flat on his face and it seems he is unconscious. Just as Jack turns and walks a couple of feet, he hears “I’m not done, yet Jack!” He turns around to see no one there but, when he does turn around, he is blasted with a bolt of electricity which, launches him the air (near where the top of the arena is), Raiden then, grabs a hold of his spine and shocks him that way. Then, a bolt of lightning forces him down and once, he lands on the ground, he bounces a few feet in which, Raiden, then teleports into where he breaks Raiden’s spine. Raiden, panting after all of those attacks dealt to his opponent, he turns and begins walking away until he hears a maniacal laugh. “You really think that was enough to harm Jack the Ripper?” Jack manically laughs once more. “By the Gods!” Raiden gives a shocked expression on his face. “Now, I will show you what it means to be Jack the Ripper!” Raiden cackles and dashes towards Raiden in which, slashes him at faster than what it seems to be lightning, causing huge gashes, that looks as if, it cannot be healed, whatsoever. He then, falls to his knees, struggling to breathe, trying to stop the bleeding by holding his hand on one of the wounds. He then, sees a red hot blade in front of his face and looks to see Jack. “May peace be with you, my friend.” Raiden breathes and closes his eyes. Jack, faster than you could blink, cuts the head, clean off of Raiden’s body. Once that is done, somehow, his Jack the Ripper mode, turns off. He looks down to see Raiden dead and he yells in agony and then, pounds the ground in anger. Once he is done, still on his knees looks as he just shut down in a pose, that has his head down and arms just hanging down, with his back bending over as well. “Take him back to his cell.” The general whispers to his soldiers. The soldiers nod and go on their way. A huge machine comes out from the behind Jack and using its claws, grabs him and drags him to the dark area from whence the machine to which was Jack’s cell, which was was a glass-like container. After that is done, the general gleefully tells the crowd “Come back next week for TriStar vs Legendary: Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior!” Jack just sits there, emotionless. He turns to see another Raiden enter the cell next to him. “Raiden!” Jack says with a smile. “Who are you? Where in the Elder Gods’ names am I?” Raiden demands. Jack sinks down and doesn’t say anything at all. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep while the other Raiden, yells and demands what he is doing there and where he is. Expert's Opinion'' Raiden (MGR) was faster, more durable, had better weapons, stronger and was just better than the other Raiden from Mortal Kombat. Category:Blog posts